Marvel Animated Movie Universe
The MARVEL Animated Movie Universe is a series of animated films based off of major Marvel story arcs and occasionally original stories. Not all movies are in the same continuity with each other, but some are sequels or prequels to others. List of Movies Avengers Assemble An animated, altered version of the 2012 film Avengers Assemble. It features the gathering of the seven superheroes, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, and Hulk. They are brought together by S.H.I.E.L.D. when Thor's brother, Loki, and his army of Frost Giants attempt to take over the earth. Spider-Man: Rise of the Goblin An original film featuring Peter Parker's third year as the vigilante superhero known as Spider-Man. It features the transformation of his mentor, Norman Osborn, into his greatest enemy known as the Green Goblin. Peter and Norman are oblivious to each other's identities, and throughout the film Spider-Man has to deal with multiple other things such as the crime ring being run by the Kingpin, his sick aunt, and his relationship with Gwen Stacy that is falling apart. Avengers: Civil War A movie based off of the famous story arc known as Civil War. In it Nick Fury leads a small squad of heroes into Latveria to kill Dr. Doom, and after news of this international attack gets traced back to S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury goes missing and Maria Hill is appointed Director. She then passes the Superhuman Registration act after Stamford is blown up by the supervillain known as Nitro. After the law is passed, Iron Man's team of Pro-Registration Avengers must face off against Captain America's Anti-Registration Secret Avengers. X-Men: Trial of the Phoenix A movie based off of the X-Men series Trial of the Phoenix. When the X-Man known as Jean Grey goes missing during a mission in space, she is presumed dead, which causes Cyclops to leave the X-Men. However, she was kept alive by the Phoenix Force, which causes her to consume a planet. The planet's only survivor, Beta Ray Bill, goes to the X-Men and informs them of the Phoenix before dying. They are taken by the Shi'ar, who have captured Jean, and the X-Men must battle the Shi'ar in order to win her freedom. Age of X A movie based off of the series Age of X. As the world's hatred of mutants continues to grow, it is shown that no one is above the law when the Fantastic Four is arrested for harboring a fugitive mutant. This mutant, code named Wolverine, is taken to Weapon X where they test the mutant cure on him, turning him into a human, which kills him. When the mutant known as Magneto opens an island called Utopia, welcoming mutants, it becomes a bloodbath between mutants and humans, mutants who want to get to Utopia, and humans who don't want them to get there. Thor vs the God Butcher An original film featuring the Thunder God, Thor's first encounter with Gorr the God Butcher. Thor travels to Asgard only to discover that his brother, Balder, has been murdered and Odin tells him there have been various murders across Asgard, all in the same manner. Thor then seeks out this killer and learns he is an alien named Gorr who "butches" Gods for refusing to answer his prayers when he was a child. During their final confrontation, only one of them will remain standing. Secret Invasion Death of Spider-Man Deadpool Fantastic Four: Challengers of Doom Avengers: Fear Itself The Ultimate Battle Category:Realities Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:User Creations